kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spottedstar
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Sorry if there are any errors in my typing here...I'm in a bit a rush... Anyways, the new KFP show that is suppose to air in January? I know the first day it will start. February 5th! I found this information on youtube, it was on a list of new shows for Nickelodeon. This information is second-hand, but the person said these were actual dates of new shows. If you want to check for yourself, go to youtube.com and type into their seachbar "Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness" and after the search is completed scroll until you find "New Nickelodeon Shows for 2010-2012 (updated)" I hope this helps. Adderfang Awsome! Awsome countdown addtion!MasterArticaKennedy 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I just got used to Skunkman, and he's no longer credited! And I have a fear about Legends of Awsomeness: WHAT IF IT NEVER COMES ON THE AIR? It had to be pushed back multiple times!MasterArticaKennedy 00:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Legends of Awesomeness Yes you have the right video. At 0:37 it shows KFP and they have the original date, and then a block with the new date. A few people are already asking him where he got the information, but he hasn't responded yet... You know...If some of the wiki users here watch Nickeolodeon, (Is that spelled right?) they will probably see an advertisement of the new KFP shows and when it is going to start (And what day of the week and time it will play naturally) That is really the only place I can think of where they will see that. I'll start searching for more information. Oh wait! You know that one KFP game, that is only for the Wii and the D.S. that we have almost no information on? Well I was wondering if you could send a message out to everyone about it. Either whoever owns it (D.S. and/or D.S to write a summary of it, or if they don't want to summarize, video capture the game as they play it, and then post it on youtube so others can look at it and summarize for them. I would gladly help...I just don't have a Wii or a D.S. grr. That game should be for every game console. Espically the computer. But I will help summarize! Okay...wish me luck, I am going into deep internet to find KFP information. See ya' around AdderfangAdderfang 01:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope I'm not being a pest. I just LOVE Kung Fu Panda...and going overboard with that fact...lol Wait What? They're already advertising that?!? Good thing I have DVR! I recorded T.U.F.F Puppy and POM to see of those commercials will show! Would this be...official? I might find out the air date for KFP. I have an account on Kung Fu Panda World (KFPW) and I had a question about (Something or other) but when I finished that question, I asked about the show and if they would know when it would air. They haven't responded yet...but if they did with a date, would it be considered..."Official" for the wiki? Just wondering, Adderfang 14:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Adderfang, (Sorry I'm not sure if the first signiture worked. {Ga! I know I spelled that wrong, but I don't know how to spell it right!} See ya' around) Hi! Question... Hi! I wanted to mention that I had put that fanart of mine on my userpage. I was thinking it was allowed on just my page and I didn't think it would show up in the main photostream. :\ Is there a way for me to delete it? Or do you have to do that? FaithfulFirefly 05:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Question about spoilers for the sequel Hi. I just have a question about new information about the sequel coming to the wiki. We'll probably be getting more news and more details about it as we get closer to the release, which I know is some time off, but I'm wondering about adding new information from the movie, because some people may not want to read major spoilers before its release. Maybe there could be some warning notice put on top of certain pages or sections, saying it has spoilers for the sequel?VaporMist 19:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I was going to ask this, but thank you! I had to deal with lots of people hating me for ruining Tangled because I wasn't quite sure what spoilers were yet. But that's overwith and I can relax! This was a good idea though! Good for you!MasterArticaKennedy 21:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the revision! I forgot about that!MasterArticaKennedy 19:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness FOUND IT! Spottedstar, I really regretted searching for this answer. *Groan* would this website's information be reliable? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1545214/releaseinfo *Sniff* I wish the date was sooner. Adderfang 22:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MasterArticaKennedy 11:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am having a YouTube, Fandango, Wikipedia and Devianart on my computer. Tlsonic 5:31pm, Jan 26, 2011﻿ ﻿ No Problem *Sniff* No probelmo... Must not cry...Must not...*strained* Must... Oh! Who am I kidding!? *Crys* July is FOREVER! ...from my point of view... Yeah...I know it is a only six months away now...but you don't have to spend six months with a little demon *cough* did I say demon? I meant brother. I still sugggest Nickelodeon watches to keep their eyes open on February 5th...just in case. Oh and um...remember when I suggested a section for "Special Items/weapons" for the character pages. Well...I'm going to have NOTHING to do on the weekend...and I was wondering if I could add that section to the availble characters. I know this isn't really needed, but it provides more information on the characters and gives me something to do and it gives me an excuse to add some more Shifu information. ^_^ lol. *Gasp* I laughed! After that horrible news! I laughed! Please? Por Favor? Onegai Shimasu? I know...I'm hopeless. ^_^ Adderfang 00:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Question... Okay, cool. :) I had someone message me and tell me that fanart wasn't allowed - which I guess that it wasn't, but again, I didn't think it'd show up on the mainstream. I can understand fully why you've laid that rule down, I probably would've done the same thing. And thanks for the compliment on my picture. :) He's my version of Shifu's father - I decided it would be interesting if Shifu had some military heritage. I've actually got way too much KFP art and stories on my DeviantArt. :D I understand you have a dA too? May I ask what it is? Also, would it be okay if I cropped the image I have of baby Po (so that the book title and such are out) and post it on Po's character page? Or is posting two different versions of the same picture not permitted? Thanks again! :) FaithfulFirefly 21:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh. That might need a spoiler warning, in case someone gets a clue about what the crate he had under him was all about.MasterArticaKennedy 21:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Connputer99 here tnks for the message Connputer99 Wiki Page for Kung Fu Panda Live Show? Hello! :) Just wanted to mention that I've noticed we don't seem to have a page on the upcoming Kung Fu Panda Live Show anywhere on the Wiki. It's certainly been confirmed, and I just came across some actual videos of the auditions they just had last month for it - it looks really impressive in my opinion. If we were to make a page based on that, where would it be put? As in what category? Went ahead and attached one of the videos I stumbled across, if you'd like to see for yourself. :) Thanks! thumb|300px|right FaithfulFirefly 07:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Weird dream I just had the weirdest dream last night about the kung fu panda sequel. I'm not supposed to be on here right now because I need to get ready to do chores (We always clean the entire house on sunday. :(), but I need to tell you before I forget! The plotline was like this... Po receives a message from the emperor that Lord Shen is planning to use an unstoppable weapon to conquer China and it's up to him with the help of the Furious Five to stop him. My O.C, Artica comes in and tells the others that she got a windchime for her birthday! This reminds Po of something having to do with his past and he runs off and cries. Master Shifu meets him at the Sacred Peach Tree and shows him a place where he can cool off and releive his strees(This is where the waterfall cavern comes in). Shifu tells Po that there are tons of waterfalls just like this everywhere, but only one has a special herloom that will unlock the strenth Po needs. The next morning, Po is relaxed and is ready to head for the Yangtze River, where Lord Shen's hideout is. Po tells the others the secret code for if anyone spots Lord Shen or Flying Fist :/, "Gecoritzbahongeratjakitokitonarigoralitzba" The others are confused and Tigress says, "Whoa, even I can't say that." I can't finish anymore because my parents are rushing me. I'll finish when I'm done working. Okay, I'm back. Back to my dream. The group was supposed to get across the Yangtze river by party yacht(Wierd right?). Tigress ends up carrying nthe luggage to the bottom deck, and ends up tripping on Skunkman, who is tanning. (I know he's uncredited, but it's my dream) Tigress tells Po not to speak to him because he might be spying on them. Po disobeys her and finds out that Skunkman has been isolated on the yacht for 13 years since he panics so much thus making him raise stink. Meanwhile, The Furious Five try and search for anything suspicious. After a drunk passenger tells Viper to try some sake, Lord Shen, who is covered with a black cloak, appears out of nowhere. The five take notice, but as soon as he took the hood off his head, I woke up. I really need to find out what Lord Shen looks like...MasterArticaKennedy 17:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures Ohhh, oops. :D Sorry about that. The Kung Fu Panda Official Website just got an update - there are now pages for all the major characters with new pictures and such. :) I was going to post some new pictures of the other characters right after, but I wasn't sure how the ones I'd already posted would fair, and I wanted to wait and see first. FaithfulFirefly 06:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Lord Shen looks amazing! I didn't expect him to look that handsome! Can't wait for the sequel now!MasterArticaKennedy 17:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) new kung fu panda 2 trailer to air tomarrow during super bowl sunday its not the we will wok you trailer it a completly new trailer airing at 6:23 EST and 3:23 PST during the pre-show Kingdomcode 21:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) facebook in fact the we will wok you trailer was posted on facebook a few days ago and today thay posted that an new official trailer will air before the super bowl Kingdomcode 00:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! 1 out of 20, how excited are you about Kung Fu Panda 2 and Legends of Awsomeness!?MasterArticaKennedy 00:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) a question add a gif to the kung fu panda 2 gallary Kingdomcode 19:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) please its just a gif version of a image already there Kingdomcode 19:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) because i love gifs :D Tug-a-War date Spottedstar, I looked at the Legends of Awesomeness and found out it had been pushed to fall! But, I found another date that still says July. Which one is right!? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1545214/ Dreamworks must think it is FUN to torment us like this! >.< I can wait...I can wait...I can...I...I... >_< Getting me to wait for something Kung Fu Panda related is like getting a kit to sleep- Impossible! ^_^ lol...see you around. Adderfang 17:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Almost my first year anniversary! I joined this spot on March 1st and I wanna thank you for your support, you know, because if it wern't for you, I would have added a rumors section for Tigress, which I now know is nothing but speculation which isn't alowed on this site. So again, thank you!MasterArticaKennedy 21:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) happy V day Question! Hello! I just found something that can go in our Real World Articles section - this morning was apparently the 100-Day Naming Ceremony for the new panda cub at the Atlanta Zoo. They named him Po! :) There's a couple of Youtube videos of Jack Black going and actually meeting the cub. Perhaps we can have a page as kind of a follow-up and update on the real-life Po? FaithfulFirefly 23:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) THEY WHAT? HOW CUTE!MasterArticaKennedy 00:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question! Ah, okay, I understand. :) Well, I was, but somebody beat me to it. :( Ceremony Video! Hey! Somebody just put up footage of the actual naming ceremony at Atlanta Zoo. Not sure if you want to link to it on the page or what, but here it is if you just want to see it. :) FaithfulFirefly 03:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right James Hong Man, how does he have any time to keep going as Mr. Ping? I'm still surprised that he's gonna do him in LOA, even after six months! But what if he ends up retiring or is dead? Who would replace him? Maybe if I can convince my parents to take me to Burbank and have them give me a chance to replace him if anything happened to him, it might be me!MasterArticaKennedy 18:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) spoiler warning template. I have an idea for what the spoiler warning template would say. Stop! Spoilers! If you have not seen this media yet, don't look! It might ruin the plot for you! Catchy huh? Or if you have another idea, you can post it to me!MasterArticaKennedy 19:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :All right thanks. I preordered a few Kung Fu Panda 2 books, and I'm gonna try not to spoil it for anyone so I'll try and avoid adding anything I see usless it's details about a character so it doesn't end up as too revealing!MasterArticaKennedy 01:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Storyboards Where did you find those Legends of awsomeness storyboards, I could only find two and I can't read the discription that good!MasterArticaKennedy 00:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I tried googling "Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness and going back to toonzone, but I could never get them. I'll try again... Not much luck. Could you please tell me what happens throughout the storyboard. All I know is that Po, Tigress, Crane and Mantis are fighting and Po tastes Tigress' paw...MasterArticaKennedy 01:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I just learned how to increase the size of those pictures so I could read them better! I was funny! I thought that Po was "Demonstraiting" The Golden Empeor Foo Dog Frenzy" n tigress and sniffing her arm, which tickles her, then Po licks her paw with Crane saying, "Ewww, Po, you don't even know where her paw was today!" By the way, when do you think we should do a Kung Fu Panda spoofs page I already saw a spoof yesterday while watcing Arthur, Kung Fu Koala! Maybe when there's enough spoofs to add?MasterArticaKennedy 01:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Po's Mother Hi! I saw you guys discussing the page of Po's Mother. Why wouldn't she be a confirmed character? I can see where you're coming from, but Jack Black said himself in the Zoo Atlanta Naming Ceremony video that the movie would reveal what happened to Po's parents. So I think we can safely assume that they are confirmed. :\ Plus, there's that fun concept picture of her from where she almost made it into the first film. :D FaithfulFirefly 06:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Brand new trailer out!! Whoooo!!!! I have to share it. :D It looks amazing!!!! thumb|300px|right some help help spottedstar whos the new users and i found this image on facebook but cant find no place in the tigress article to put it could you make a kung fu panda 2 section in the article and add it please :) we need to change the rules im not saying this in an angry way but ive been to other wiki that have more than 6 images in the gallarys of their articles what makes this wiki special Kingdomcode 17:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Spottedstar, For Shifu's page, I thought we could add one of his lines in the quotes section. "Remember Dragon Warrior...when you follow the nobel path...anything is possible." However, I couldn't add it to Shifu's page without a thousand hassles. >.< Thanks for reading, Adderfang 18:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Quote placed Okay...I put the quote in...but I couldn't link Po and Kung Fu Panda 2. I also couldn't place it correctly...you will know what I mean when you see it. Computer is being a pain!! Oh, well. At least Dreamworks FINALLY put up the official preview. Speacking of which...I'm going to go watch it...AGAIN! ^_^ Adderfang 19:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Help please what is the quickest way to earn points to get a higher rank. Kingdomcode 03:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) because i want to rise to a higher rank like yours im kind of jealous ^_^ Kingdomcode 03:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, all I can tell you is you could try contributing everyday like I try to Sorry about the Italics... SottedStar is ranked #1 on here becuae she's been here longer and is more experienced than even me. By the way, have you noticed that since Oogway died and hsn't been mentined in Kung Fu Panda Holiday (Like, "I remember the day Master Oogway made me depart my family to commit my self entirly to the duties of kung fu.") That some of us are forgetting him? Weird huh? Thank god he's the featured character on this website huh?MasterArticaKennedy 15:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) hello, do not delete my work I did everything I could,if there are any problems let me know Spoofs I'm sorry, but I really think this site needs a spoofs page. I just saw a new MAD episode (Are you Karate Kidding Me) where Po and Shifu assault Dre, then they get into a chicken fight. I'll get those clips uploade on YouTube eventually, but still, WHEN DO YOU THINK WE'LL TRY A SPOOF PAGE?MasterArticaKennedy 16:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :i would love to see that spoof rumors about kung fu panda legends of awesomeness i heard that loa is going to air on october 1st 2011 but i cant find a source what do you think? Kingdomcode 21:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, I was going to do a blog page about that before I wrote to you, but I thought I'd wait first. And you are right. Just because Muppet Wikia has spoof pages doesn't mean this one has to. I'll get started on that blog as soon as I can. Do you still want me to show you that clip though? MasterArticaKennedy 15:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Shifu's signature move? On Shifu's page, it is said that his signature move is the Wuxi Finger Hold. But I would have to disagree. It can't be his "signature" move if we only seen him use it once. And the only reason he used it was because it was the most devastavating move in Kung Fu, and he knew it would scare Po. But he never did 'activate' the Wuxi Finger Hold. So, as far as we know, he may never have actually used it in battle. So...is it still his signature move despite all of that? Adderfang 20:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I understand... All right. I'm sorry about my images and I can tell you're upset. If you want to block me, I don't care. I've been dissapointed a lot this week. I also got rid of my slide show and some of my pictures on my profile. And to show that I've dissapointed you, I won't add anymore pictures unless they have a proper title!MasterArticaKennedy 15:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I feel much better myself. I wasn't trying to ignore you. Remember when I told you I had autism? That's whyy I didn't follow through, because some people like me can't really remember the rules. But I still don't want to use a slideshow in case I do the same thing again.MasterArticaKennedy 19:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC)19:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday and I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't use cropped pictures of the ones we use in the articles anymore. What do you think? Thanks for being fair with all of us! I appericiate it! It makes you a real contributer!MasterArticaKennedy 19:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You know, likw what vapormist has done with that one picture of baby Po or like what I did with one of our storyboards. To me it sounds quite unnessiary. By the way, I just saw a vidio on YouTube that suddenly reminded me of that lecture you had with me monday. I can't link it here because it's a muppet show clip and not kung fu panda!(Just being nice to your site!) However you can type the tile in. It's called Kermit fires Piggy! MasterArticaKennedy 16:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but did you see that vidio I was talking about with Kermit firing Miss Piggy? If so what did you think of it? Was it in any way similer to what you told me on monday? If not, I'll give you a hint... "You have done this to me for the last time!"MasterArticaKennedy 15:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) please give me an answers D: please spottedstar im begging you please give me a tip on how to get more edit points faster please Kingdomcode 02:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry ): sorry about the blog by the way could i replace the image at the top of the Tigress article with this Kingdomcode 03:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :the old picture is ok but we should use her pic from the upcoming move question do you know where i can post a poll ps how old are you Kingdomcode 18:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :where is the best place on this wiki to post my poll because nobody even looked at my blog poll Kingdomcode 18:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : :I've created my poll i hope i get results be sure to vote on it Kingdomcode 19:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) OH, No! I missed another TV spot for KFP2? What channel was it on?MasterArticaKennedy 00:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Let's also thank god for FaithfulFirefly for finding it!MasterArticaKennedy 03:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Master in the name because he added "Master" in the name of articles such as "Master" Dog and theother as "Mono"is not put "Master Monkey"? Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 19:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I think Lex-ph is talking about the spanish version of the first film.MasterArticaKennedy 03:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) im so very Sorry :'( Kingdomcode 17:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the edits to my page:) and about my edits i was just trying to raise my rank :'(